Trace routing for forming multi-chip package (MCP) high speed input/output (HSIO) interconnect structures is typically formed using microstrip and/or stripline trace routing. Microstrip routing may utilize a layer of signal traces separated from a ground plane by a dielectric layer. Stripline routing may utilize a layer of signal traces sandwiched between two ground planes and separated from the ground planes by dielectric layers.